<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut up and kiss me by Eowima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887596">Shut up and kiss me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowima/pseuds/Eowima'>Eowima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Not Canon Compliant, Only One Bed, POV Leo Fitz, Pining, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowima/pseuds/Eowima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this about us sleeping in the same bed?” she cuts him, and when he scoffs unconvincingly she sighs again. “Fitz, it’s okay, I promise I won’t snore.”<br/>That actually gets a grin out of him, and he finally feels the courage to turn around and face her again. She’s smiling mischievously at him, and he pretends to shake his head in annoyance, knowing perfectly well she knows there’s no bite to it. “I’ll kick you if you do.”<br/>“That’s the spirit,” she exclaims with a bright smile, shaking her head a little in amusement.</p><p>or: Fitz-Simmons Sci-Ops Era There was only one bed :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut up and kiss me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay! :D there's nothing like a good old 'there was only one bed'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shut up and kiss me</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Move, move, move! I have to pee!”</p><p> </p><p>Fitz scoffs as Simmons pushes past him, nudging his backpack off his shoulder as she squeezes hurriedly between him and the door. She darts in their motel room, dropping her own bag to the floor in a very uncharacteristic manner, and slams the bathroom door behind her, not quite muffling the sound of her apparently deeply relieved sigh. He cannot help his amused snort at that, because she’s always scolding him for being dramatic but who’s being dramatic now, huh?</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head a little in amusement, then closes the door behind him and drops his backpack on the small desk next to the bathroom door, not entirely trusting the beige carpet of the cheap motel room they’re staying in for the night. Then he turns around, taking in the rest of the room, and his mind freezes.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t budge when he hears Simmons flushing the toilet then washing her hands, staring in shock at what he thinks can only be the cause of his future demise – but maybe he’s being a <em>little</em> dramatic. It’s only when she opens the bathroom door and it slams into his elbow and shoulder that he springs back to life with a shriek of mixed surprise and pain.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Simmons asks curiously, peeking through the opening to try and see what he’s looking at. Instead of replying he takes a step to the side, allowing her to open the door fully enough to actually get out of the bathroom, and nods to the room with a grim expression. She rolls her eyes, and he knows she’s about to complain about him being such a drama queen yet again, but then she sees it and her pretty lips round up in surprise. “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a beat of silence as he watches Simmons taking in the only bed in the room – a queen size, yes, but still, only <em>one</em> bed. Her look is calculating, estimating, he can almost see the cogs turning at full speed in that wonderful brain of hers. Then she turns to him, assessing him for a second with an expression he can’t quite explain, and claps her hands once, almost making him jump. “I think we can manage,” she tells him, catching his uncertain gaze and no doubt drawing her own conclusions. “I’ll stick to my side and you’ll stick to yours, easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Easy?” he repeats, his mouth very dry, and she nods fiercely, apparently decided. She grabs her bag and sets it on the cursed bed, stretching her arms to the ceiling with a groan, and Fitz averts his eyes, cheeks a little hot.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve been driving for six hours, on their way to a last minute convention, and agreed to stop for the night because neither of them felt alert enough to drive through the night. Ten minutes ago, Fitz thought it to be a very good idea, but now he isn’t so sure anymore. Sure, he knows Simmons well, they are after all best friends – and not just that, they’re also lab partners <em>and</em> roommates. They’ve known each other for 7 years, for God’s sake. She’s right, they can manage sleeping in the same bed for one night, right?</p><p> </p><p>Except she doesn’t hold all the variables to make an entirely informed decision. If she <em>did</em>, she wouldn’t offer to sleep in the same bed, he thinks. She would probably freak out, or maybe things would just get extremely weird and uncomfortable between them, and he’d end up sleeping in the car.</p><p> </p><p>Ooh,<em> the car</em>, maybe that’s an idea.</p><p> </p><p>Since the beige carpeted floor is definitely <em>not</em> an option.</p><p> </p><p>“Fitz.”</p><p> </p><p>Startled out of his thoughts, he looks up to meet her inquisitive gaze. She’s sitting in the middle of the bed cross-legged, and her eyebrows are slightly frowned in that thoughtful expression she always takes whenever she tries to figure out what’s going on inside his head. “Yeah?” he asks, pretty happy with the casual tone he manages to take despite not feeling casual at all. He turns his back to her, busying himself with looking through the content of his backpack – ooh, looking for his phone charger, good idea, people charge their phone at night, that’s a thing – because that way he doesn’t have to pretend to look okay when he’s actually internally freaking out so much.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” she asks, and her voice is soft and sweet, and he feels himself blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” he retorts with a vague shrug, then grins to himself because he knows her so well he can picture her rolling her eyes at him without needing to see her actually do it. She’s a terrible liar, yes, but he’s not much better at it and they both know it. She lets out a sigh, and he shrugs again. “I mean, I’m okay, it’s just–”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this about us sleeping in the same bed?” she cuts him, and when he scoffs unconvincingly she sighs again. “Fitz, it’s okay, I promise I won’t snore.”</p><p> </p><p>That actually gets a grin out of him, and he finally feels the courage to turn around and face her again. She’s smiling mischievously at him, and he pretends to shake his head in annoyance, knowing perfectly well she knows there’s no bite to it. “I’ll kick you if you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the spirit,” she exclaims with a bright smile, shaking her head a little in amusement. They stare at each other for a few seconds, then she pats the bed next to her for him to sit. His heart jumps in his chest, and he curses himself for being such an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna grab something to eat first?” he asks, then curses himself <em>again</em> because what was that ‘first’ supposed to mean? Grab something to eat before they do what? They’re just going to sleep in the same bed, that’s nothing! Nothing at all, really. He doesn’t have to make a big deal out of this because it<em> isn’t</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Simmons doesn’t seem to notice his weird phrasing, putting on her thinking face, biting her lower lip lightly as she does, and he tries not to stare. “Do we really have to go out again? Maybe we could order pizza or something,” she ventures after a while, and he cannot help himself and perks up instantly at the suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>In retrospective, and from her satisfied little smile when he immediately starts running through their options on his phone, he thinks she probably offered that to make him feel better about the whole ‘sleeping in the same bed’ thing. Which is very sweet. She obviously noticed he wasn’t exactly comfortable with that, and she’s trying to make up of it. She really is the best best friend one could ever have.</p><p> </p><p>Sadly though, he thinks it also means it’s going to be near impossible for him to get over her. How can he ignore his feelings for her when she’s so brilliant and kind and wonderful? He thinks it makes sense that he’s fallen in love with her, it was inevitable really. But he can live with having her around as just a friend and nothing more, right? As long as he can stay with her, in the end it doesn’t matter if they’re friends or more.</p><p> </p><p>He just can’t imagine his life without Jemma Simmons in it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>xxx</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Simmons?” Fitz winces at his own loud whisper, instantly regretting even opening his mouth. He can’t very well stop at that though, so he draws in a quick breath then speaks again. “You sleeping?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a ruffle of sheets to his right, and his heart jumps in his chest for no reason. “I’m <em>trying</em>,” Simmons replies grumpily after a few seconds, her voice slightly muffled. He’s almost sure she’s lying on her side, with her back to him, while he’s been on his back with his eyes wide open for the last half hour because he cannot for the life of him relax enough to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” he whispers back, fighting the urge to scratch behind his ear, “sorry, I’ll just shut up then.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a small sound in response, he’s not entirely sure what – maybe a sigh, or a slightly louder exhale because she’s fallen asleep? – and for the next minute or so he tries to figure out what it is, listening intently, but then the mattress dips a little as she moves, and his brain freezes. “Fitz?” Her voice sounds closer now, which means that she’s turned to face him, and he’s not entirely sure this is good for his sanity, but he also knows he can’t do much about it. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he says without thinking, a little dismissively.</p><p> </p><p>“Fitz.”</p><p> </p><p>From her tone he knows she’s not having any of it, and he grins in the dark because that’s classic Jemma Simmons really. He bites his lip, not entirely sure what to say. Well, that’s not true, he knows what he wants to say, it’s just that he doesn’t know how to say it. Maybe he just needs to go for it. Just say the words, right here, right now, while they’re both lying in the only bed in the room, in the dark. She can’t see him blush in the dark. That’s actually a good point. “I’m fine,” he sighs eventually, shifting a little to try and find a more comfortable position, “it’s just, I mean– I’ve never slept with anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a small silence that he can’t quite read, and he kind of wishes he could see her face to know what she’s thinking, but then to his surprise she lets out a short, breathless giggle. “That’s a little TMI, don’t you think?” she asks in a teasing voice, and it takes him a very embarrassing couple of seconds to understand what she means.</p><p> </p><p>Then he gasps. “Oh my… that’s not what I– you know that’s not what I meant!” his voice goes all squeaky and indignant as he speaks, and he would feel embarrassed about it if he wasn’t already completely mortified by what she’s implying. She chuckles again, and he’s very glad that she can’t see his face because his cheeks are very hot right now. He can’t believe she just said that. That was most definitely not what he meant, <em>at all</em>. “You’re the worst.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” she retorts, and she doesn’t sound sorry at all, but he can also hear her beaming smile in her voice, and he obviously can’t stay mad at <em>that</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he has to say what he really meant now, otherwise he’s going to keep thinking about her innuendo all night, and that’s <em>not</em> a good idea, at all. “I <em>meant</em>, I’ve never… slept in a bed with someone else before,” he lets out after a minute, and almost jumps when she moves again. From the way the covers are pressing his chest, he thinks she’s moved her arm to rest on top of them, but he’s not entirely sure.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never had a sleepover?” she asks, and she sounds curious this time.</p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyes, wondering if she knows he’s doing it. He always knows when she rolls her eyes, it’s become like a sixth sense of some sorts for him. “No, I’ve never had a sleepover, since I’ve never been an 8 year-old girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, Fitz,” she sighs, swatting his shoulder lightly, and he startles at the contact. She’s definitely rolling her eyes right now. “Sleepovers are fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been to one?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a small silence, and he grins at her hesitation. He’s pretty sure she’s never told him about any sleepovers before. She was just like him when he was a kid, she didn’t have many friends, so it kind of sounds unlikely to him. Maybe she’s thinking the same thing right now, and maybe that’s why she’s hesitating.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been to one, with my older cousin,” she explains after a while, and he waits for the other shoe to drop, “it was kind of boring, and my cousin’s friends turned out to be quite mean really but–”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, sounds like a lot of fun,” he cuts her sarcastically, and this time when she swats his arm again he knows it’s coming. He grabs her fingers with his left hand and pushes them away, grinning widely when she scoffs grumpily.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” she retorts petulantly, and he has to bite down his smile not to audibly chuckle, “I was a lot younger than them, and I didn’t know them at all, that’s why it kinda sucked. But sleepovers with real friends are supposed to be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll trust you on that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, this is fun right?” she adds, ignoring him, and he grins again. Why does she have to be this cute, he doesn’t know, but it’s definitely not fair. He shrugs in response, and barely holds back a chuckle when she speaks again just a second later. “Did you just shrug? You know I can’t see you right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Simmons, I’m trying to sleep,” he pretends to complain, but it’s hard when he’s smiling so much. Then she kicks him under the covers, and he drops the act instantly. “Hey!” he cries indignantly, and is surprised to hear her laugh at his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“See?” she retorts in a very cheery tone, “fun!”</p><p> </p><p>He mumbles something and she laughs again, and he realizes that she’s moved a little closer to him while they were bantering like they always do, which does something to his heart. His body tenses under the sheets again, and he makes a face. He’d almost forgotten the small fact that he’s laying inches away from her. Jemma Simmons. His best friend in the whole world, his one and only friend, the one he’s slowly and inevitably falling in love with every second of every day he spends by her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously though, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice is quiet, and soft, and kind, and he lets out a small sigh. “I guess, I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Talk to me Fitz,” she retorts, and when he hesitates, she pokes his arm lightly. He scoffs a little, and she does it again, and then he mumbles something about her being annoying and she chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>It makes him smile. He loves to make her laugh. “It’s a little overwhelming I guess,” he lets out then, trying to picture what her reaction would be if he could see her. Talking in the dark about these things seems a little easier than in broad daylight, but he still kind of wishes he could see her face. Her hazel eyes. The way her lips curve when she smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is that?” she asks, and her voice is so soft he almost misses it.</p><p> </p><p>He only hesitates half a second this time. “I mean, what if I move in my sleep and accidentally kick you or, or punch you or something?”</p><p> </p><p>He can hear the smile in her voice when she responds. “You don’t usually move much in your sleep, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>He considers it, and she’s right, he definitely is one of those people who falls asleep in one position and stays that way for the night. Most nights anyway. “No, I guess not… What if I hog all the covers?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll fight you for it,” she retorts easily, and he lets out a chuckle. She nudges his shoulder again, and he smiles to the ceiling. “See? Nothing to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s still one thing though. Probably the one thing he’s worried about the most – well, that one, and the other one involving him waking up with a boner. Can he say it? Maybe he can. She’s been amazing and very understanding so far. “What if… what if we end up, I don’t know, cuddling?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a beat this time. She doesn’t say anything for a while, and after a minute he wonders if she’s fallen asleep or something. He’s a little disappointed at first, but then he thinks maybe it’s for the best, because maybe that was a stupid thing to ask anyway. But then…</p><p> </p><p>“Would it be so bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice is very quiet, and his heart starts pounding in his chest when he registers her words. Would it be so bad, for them to cuddle? He’s pretty sure it would be amazing, but he can’t say that, can he? “I don’t know,” he whispers in the quiet of the room, almost afraid to move and break the moment. He thinks this is a <em>moment</em>. He’s not entirely sure why, but it feels like one.</p><p> </p><p>His heart is pounding hard, and his breath is all caught up in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Fitz, I trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, her words and the soft, caring tone they’re said in calm him down instantly, and he feels himself almost melting in the comfy mattress as his body finally relaxes. He lets out a small sigh, not entirely sure what just happened, why what she just said managed to set him at ease so efficiently, but if he’s honest with himself he’s quite grateful for it. “I trust you too,” he hears himself replying, turning his head to face her even though he can’t see her in the dark. He imagines her smiling back at him, and his heart jumps happily in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He’s where he’s supposed to be. Next to her. Doesn’t matter how, as long as he’s with her he’s going to be fine. It’s a deeply comforting thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Simmons says after a while, and once again he can hear the grin in her voice. “Now shush, we’re driving tomorrow, we need to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Her sharp, falsely stern tone makes him snort and scoff at the same time, in an unearthly sound that makes her chuckle lightly in return. He shakes his head, sighing really loud, but can’t keep the act much longer with how full his heart is thanks to her. “Night Simmons,” he whispers, moving to his right side, facing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Fitz.”</p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes, smiling to himself, finally feeling like he can fall asleep, but then she moves again. Closer. Fingers gently brush his chest, then his neck, and then her hand is softly cupping his cheek, the pad of her thumb stroking his cheekbone. He gasps, a little because her fingers are freezing, but mostly because this is very <em>new</em> and he doesn’t quite know what to make of it. He opens his mouth to say something, he doesn’t even know what, but then she’s moving even closer, her lips skimming against his forehead in a light, shy kiss, and he loses the ability to think and speak altogether.</p><p> </p><p>Except for one word, one name in fact, and now that he thinks about it, it might be his favorite word in the entire world.</p><p> </p><p>“Jemma…”</p><p> </p><p>She moves back, her hand sliding off his face, but he catches her fingers before she can move away for good. There’s a beat, a few seconds of deep silence where he thinks time might have stopped, and he wishes he could see her face once again. Her hand is trembling in his, and her toes brush his under the covers, making his heart leap in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He has no idea how it happens. Who moves first, who does what, he doesn’t know. One second they’re not moving, suspended in time with his hand wrapped around hers and their faces close enough to one another that he can feel her breath on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>And then the next, they’re kissing.</p><p> </p><p>Lips dancing and bodies pressing against one another under the covers. He gasps and she moans and his heart beats out of his chest as his hand cups her cheek, and then he feels the tip of her tongue tracing his lower lip and he doesn’t even think. He moves even closer, deepening the kiss as his fingers skim across her cheek and neck before plunging in her brown curls, and it’s her turn to gasp against his lips. He has no idea how any of this can be real, maybe he’s dreaming, but he can’t just stop and ponder about it when it feels so <em>good</em> to finally kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>He’s kissing her. He’s kissing Jemma Simmons. Oh wow what is happening? Is this for real?</p><p> </p><p>“What– what…” He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against hers, taking in a shuddering breath, heart pounding. Part of him definitely wants to slap himself right now for interrupting such a wonderful development between them, but he’s also so lightheaded and out of it that he can barely think straight. “What are we doing?” he manages to stammer, mouth extremely dry, letting his hand fall to rest on her waist, a slightly more neutral territory.</p><p> </p><p>Then his brain freezes in fear of having ruined everything, but luckily for him it only lasts a second because then she’s <em>chuckling</em>, bumping his nose with hers softly. “I mean, I know you said you’ve never slept with anyone,” she starts, and the teasing is obvious in her voice, “but this is called <em>kissing</em>? I thought you would at least know about that?”</p><p> </p><p>He’s scoffing and mumbling before she’s even done talking, moving back a little and wishing once again he could see her face because she’s probably looking very smug right now, and <em>yes</em> he does find that particular look of hers deeply attractive. “I bloody well know what <em>kissing</em> is, thank you very much,” he mutters grumpily, and to his surprise she actually kisses him fiercely before he can add anything to that.</p><p> </p><p>“You definitely do,” she whispers against his lips after a few seconds, and his heart jumps high in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Is she saying that he’s a good kisser? Wow. He doesn’t have much experience in that domain, <em>well</em>, more than what she’s been jokingly implying since he accidentally said he’s never slept with anyone earlier – which isn’t true, by the way, and she knows that – but he’s very glad she thinks his kisses were good because they were definitely the most wonderful kisses he’s ever had himself. He’s honestly not surprised at all that <em>she</em>’s a good kisser, she’s just so amazing at everything she does really.</p><p> </p><p>But wait, that’s not important right now, there’s more pressing matter. “I <em>meant</em>,” he starts, shaking his head to remain focused, and she chuckles again. “Is this, what is, I mean, is this a– a– a one time thing or, or, I don’t–”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve actually been thinking about this for a little while,” she cuts him before he starts rambling too much, and he feels thankful for that. Then the meaning of her words reaches his brain and he stills in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a small silence then, where he can’t seem to find the words to express the explosion of feelings and thoughts overcoming him. Jemma Simmons just told him she’s been thinking about <em>kissing him</em> for a while. Her hands are holding onto his t-shirt and she’s laying in bed with him, and she basically said she wants to kiss him again. He’s always been a quick thinker, he knows he’s a lot smarter than most people, and yet he’s never felt so speechless in his entire life before, because <em>this</em>, this is a lot to take in, when minutes ago he thought the only thing he could do about his feelings was to squash them down and forget about them to not ruin their friendship.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless…” her voice is hesitant, bringing him back to reality instantly, “unless that’s a problem, I just thought–”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no!” he cuts her, shaking his head, “not at all, I’ve, I’ve been thinking about it too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Good.”</p><p> </p><p>The relief is obvious in her voice, and his heart does a flip once again. “Yeah,” he nods, grinning widely, and wishing once again he could see her face right now. It would make things a little easier, he thinks, but he doesn’t want to break the moment either. Plus his hands are on Jemma Simmons’s <em>waist</em>, which is very, very nice, and he doesn’t exactly want to let go of her anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>“So not a one time thing then?” she asks after a few seconds, and he can hear the hopeful smile in her voice. Being in the dark is great too, he thinks. It makes things even more real, because all of his senses apart from his vision are heightened. He’s almost sure he wouldn’t have noticed the way her breath stutters a little when he slightly moves one of his hands up on her back, because he would have been so lost in her hazel eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean I’m– I’m definitely okay with doing it again,” he tells her, then cannot help himself and adds, a little anxiously: “unless you don’t want to?” It’s probably stupid, but he really wants to make sure.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I want to,” she retorts, and he can easily imagine her smirk right now, which sends shivers down his spine. “Very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very much huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up and kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>Fitz very happily complies then. She chuckles at his obvious enthusiasm, but the sound is muffled by his lips pressed against hers, and soon she’s not chuckling anymore, especially when his tongue meets hers and he holds her even closer. She moves one of her hands up and runs her fingers through his hair, and he gasps against her lips. He lets his thumb graze her ribs, then the underside of her breast, and she moans in what is clearly very quickly becoming the most wonderful sound he’s ever heard.</p><p> </p><p>Then she grabs his bum and tugs him to her, and <em>fuck</em> there’s no way she’s not feeling how hard he is right now. His hips stutter of their own volition, and he feels her smile against his lips. Okay then. This is going fast. Wow. Maybe a little too fast? “Should we, should we, <em>ah</em>, should we maybe talk about this a little?” he manages to ask, despite her obvious attempts at distracting him by pressing a line of delicious kisses on his jaw. It’s so efficient he instantly forgets what he just asked as soon as the words have escaped his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Now?” she retorts against his skin, sending shivers down his spine. He hears it in her voice, he hears that she’s pouting playfully, and he can’t take it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait,” he stammers as she diverts her kisses to his neck now, “please, I– I want to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>She moves back – in surprise? In anger? He has no idea – and for a couple of seconds nothing happens. It gives him the time to start panicking properly, but then she’s kissing him again, hot and messy, and all his doubts fly out the window. She pushes on his chest until he’s laying down on his back, and then she’s straddling him and he thinks he <em>groans</em> at how incredible it feels, but he’s so delirious with desire he’s not even sure. She lays a trail of kisses along his jaw, then nibbles at his earlobe for a second, and this time he’s pretty sure he definitely moans out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes…”</p><p> </p><p>He does with a grin, his heart beating fast in his chest. She leans forward to undoubtedly turn on the bedside lamp, and for a split second he wonders if things will feel as real with the lights on than they did in the dark. His hands fly to Jemma’s hips to keep her in place as light floods the room, bright behind his closed eyelids. When he opens his eyes again she’s there, looking down at him with a shy, yet hopeful expression, and his heart skips a beat at how beautiful she looks. Her hair is all over the place, her lips kiss-swollen, her cheeks all pink and her eyes bright and intense, and he can’t believe he’s lucky enough that she wants him the way he wants her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” he whispers after a few seconds, and her lips stretch into a solar smile that has his heart stutter in his chest yet again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” she whispers back, eyes roaming his face and definitely lingering on his lips. He leans up on his elbow, and their lips meet in the middle, in a tentative, almost shy kiss. Relief floods his entire body, because somehow a small part of him wondered if this would still work with the lights on, if she would still <em>want</em> him, and apparently she does. “We should have done this years ago,” she says against his lips, and there’s longing in her voice, and it makes his blood boil in his veins.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck <em>yes</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>That earns him a giggle, that quickly morphs into one of her wonderful moans when he suddenly sits up to kiss her more fully. It also grants him more access to her beautiful bum, and he slowly slides his hands on it, delighted when she presses herself even more against his definitely very hard prick. She slides her tongue in his mouth and then to his greatest shock starts <em>grinding</em> against him and <em>fuck</em>. “Jemma, Jemma wait,” he gasps, holding onto her hips to try and slow her down, but she’s not having any of it and is now kissing and nipping at his neck too. “Wait, do you, I mean, how about we, <em>ah</em>, we go for dinner someplace nice, tomorrow night? Like, <em>mmh</em>, like, like a date, maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>He’s both a little relieved and a little disappointed when she moves back from where she’d been kissing and biting at his collarbone – all things considered, he thinks he did a good job with how he asked her on a date. She wasn’t exactly helping him concentrate, he’s surprised he even managed to remember how to speak words in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>He meets her eyes, and there’s so much fondness in them it takes his breath away. She gives him a very soft smile, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, then presses her forehead to his, and he breathes her in, closing his eyes. “I’d love to,” she whispers, and he thinks he would cry in happiness if he could.</p><p> </p><p>But then again, Jemma Simmons is sitting in his lap with her arms around him and her lips very, very close, and he’s very hard and knows for a fact that she wants to kiss him, and most certainly to do more exciting things with him too, so he has other things in mind and doesn’t. “Okay, great,” he nods once, smiling back at her.</p><p> </p><p>And then he’s kissing her again. He doesn’t exactly know how or why, but all of this is making him bolder than he’s ever been, and from all the little sounds Jemma is making, he thinks she appreciates it very much. He still can’t quite believe any of this is happening, but she agreed to go on a date with him, they both confirmed to each other that they were okay with doing more kissing and had been thinking about it for a while, so yeah, all seems good in the world. And if he ends up waking up and realizing it was just a dream… well, it would be a great dream, why waste it, right?</p><p> </p><p>“Such a gentleman, asking me on a date before we do anything,” Jemma chuckles when he moves to kiss down her neck, taking in how good she smells and how amazing she feels against him like this. They really should have done this a lot sooner, he thinks as they both take each other's shirt off. Or maybe not, his poor teenage self probably wouldn’t have survived being with Jemma like <em>that</em>. He hums his assent, and she moans, tugging at his hair to bring his lips back to hers and kiss him again.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, maybe things are perfect just the way they are right now. They were so young when they met. It was probably best for them to be friends first and then realize how perfect they really are for each other. Because they <em>are</em>. Fitz has no doubt they’re going to be perfect as a couple. They’re already super good at the kissing stuff, obviously, and they’ve been living together and spending most of their time together for the last seven years anyway. They were basically already a couple before, and now they’re just adding the sexy part to their beautiful friendship.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a beautiful thought, he thinks. He loves it. He loves her. He’s never been more sure of anything in his life. He might only be 23 years old, and maybe he doesn’t know shit about anything, but what he knows is that he never wants to spend a day without her.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope they mix up our rooms tomorrow too, <em>mmh</em>, and we get only one bed again.”</p><p> </p><p>He could feel a little hurt and/or embarrassed that she manages to say something like that when he’s in the middle of worshiping her beautiful tits with his mouth, but then again he knows her brain so well he definitely doesn’t. He chuckles lightly, then grins hungrily when he spots the goosebumps raising all over her skin. In the mood for experimentation, he blows softly on her nipple, and is rewarded by a sharp gasp and nails biting into the skin of his back. He trails back up, kissing everywhere he can reach before claiming her lips again for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll pretend I lost my key after our date if not,” he whispers against her mouth, and she playfully bites his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Brilliant idea, Dr Fitz,” she praises, eyebrow raised in what he thinks might be the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. A delighted shiver runs up his spine, and he loses himself in her hazel eyes for a moment. Then she’s pushing at his chest and he leans back down, taking in the gorgeous view of Jemma Simmons shirtless above him.</p><p> </p><p>“So do I have to call you Dr Dr Simmons now?” he asks, and she grins mischievously at him, dropping a quick kiss to his lips before moving back from his lap and setting both of her hands on his hips. He’s still wearing his pajamas pants and underwear, but something tells him not for long, and he thinks his blood is boiling from how much he wants her right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see if you can manage,” she retorts with a wolfish grin, and his heart jumps happily in his chest. They’ve always been very competitive, even after realizing how well they worked together and how much smarter they were when they combined their brain power. Something tells him that this particular factor is going to be very interesting in this new development of their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>He’s never been more excited about anything in his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always loved a good challenge.”</p><p> </p><p>From the look in Jemma’s eyes in response, he knows she feels the same way.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on Tumblr too, @Eowima :D<br/>♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>